icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ITake on Dingo
iTake on Dingo is the 21st episode of Season 2 of iCarly. Plot After an episode of iCarly, Wendy and other kids at school mention that a show on the Dingo Channel called "Totally Terri" is stealing bits from their show and used Random Dancing in an episode, calling it "Random Jumping". Carly and Sam soon realize they even spoofed Messin' with Lewbert (calling it, "Messin' with Rupert"). So, Spencer and the iCarly team go to Hollywood to settle this, and to look for the frozen head of the founder. They stay in a low-quality hotel recommended by Sam's mother. It was possibly the site of a murder. There is a Hobo named Hollywood living right outside of their window and both Carly and Freddie agree that the hotel is disgusting. After visiting Dingo Studios, using fake IDs courtesy of Freddie, Carly and Sam learn the Totally Teri writers are plagiarizing iCarly skits for their own use, and they claim they have rights to do so, since they have money and power. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie find Charles Dingo's (the founder of Dingo Studios) head and hatch a plan with Sam and Carly to get the writers to stop copying them since they have access to the head. The next day, the iCarly group threatens to release high resolution pictures of the Dingo Leader's head on iCarly.com unless the writers swear never to steal the show's ideas again. Afterwards, two of the writers end up on iCarly in a skit called "Bikini Dog Food Fight". Trivia *The rip-offs that Totally Terri did from iCarly were never actually seen, only heard. *The fake soda machine that Spencer built in order to be "Messin' with Lewbert" says Wahoo Punch. The design for the Wahoo Punch drink is a parody of the Hawaiian Punch drink, and the Chocolate-milk drink franchise Yoo-hoo. *A blog post based on Hollywood the Hobo is online on iCarly.com *''Possible Goof'': The fake soda machine Lewbert found is "Wahoo Punch", but he said he wanted his Diet Root Beer when Wahoo Punch seems to be a fruit drink or a soda. *When Carly and Sam are watching Totally Terri, a character who is talking is the voice of Maile Flanagan, who is the English voice actress of Naruto. *Sam calls Gibby by his last name (Gibson) in this episode. *Wahoo Punch appears again in the Dan Schneider show "Victorious."'' '' *The head of Charles Dingo was actually a head mold of iCarly creator Dan Schneider. *Freddie states that Dingo Studios is in Hollywood, to which Carly replies, "Which is, like, 900 miles from here." In actuality, a non-stop trip, in a car, from Seattle, Washington to Hollywood, Angeles California is approximately 1,130 miles, and would take 17 hours and 30 minutes. *This is the first time the gang (without Gibby) takes a road trip to Hollywood. The second time (with Gibby) is in iParty With Victorious. *In one shot, where the Hollywood sign should be, the sign reads "Los Angeles." This is because Dan states that he has to pay the city of Los Angeles to use an image of the Hollywood sign. It becomes "Hollywood" again, however, in iParty With Victorious. *This episode should be in season 3 as the first episode because iCarly Awards is 223. But, it is just the same as they are halfed from Season 2. *Charles Dingo, The Dingo Studio and the Dingo Channel are parodies of Walt Disney, The Walt Disney Studio and The Disney Channel respectively *According to Dan's Fun Facts, Sam's buttersock was originally a sock full of quarters, but he was asked to change it because it was deemed too violent. However Nickelodeon thinks it's okay for Spencer to fling watermelons at people. *Carly wears the same shirt from iLook Alike, but not the same vest. *Technically, Dingo Studios could be sued regardless, and the iCarly characters would probably win the case because evidence of plagiarism makes arguments by the opposing side null and void. Goofs *Spencer should have worn gloves to handle the frozen head of Charles Dingo; it was in a freezer for years. (Possibly Spencer probably waited for the container to thaw so he could hold it without gloves.) Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: Those dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos! Spencer: Look, I think it's jank they are ripping off iCarly. But I can't just drop everything and drive you guys 900 miles to Dingo Studios. Carly: When we get there, maybe you can find the head of Charles Dingo. Sam: The frozen head! Spencer: We leave at midnight. Spencer: I said it was in the bowels, too! Carly: Okay, next person who says 'bowels' sleeps in the bathtub! Hollywood: hobo outside the window: BOWELS! I got the bathtub!!! Carly: No, no, no, no, no, no-no, no! shades Freddie: 'But I'm a big part of iCarly, too! ' Sam: '''Yeah, I've never heard Totally Terri say ''voice "''In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" '''Freddie: ''using mocking voice You don't say the '1'!" '''Sam': Let's shake 'em up. Carly: Woah, woah, woah, what is that? Sam: A sock full of butter. I can brain an elephant with this thing! Carly: We're not just gonna walk in there and start hitting T.V writers with a big, buttery sock! We're gonna be professional and firm. Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Totally Terri writer Sam hits him with the butter sock:''' What's in that sock!? '''Sam: PAYBACK! Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a ''Totally Terri writer with the sock filled with butter]'' Sam: We don't care which one of you fudgebags thought of stealing our ideas. Carly: We just want it to stop. Carly: 'Then how do you explain these cards on the wall under a sign that says "Ideas we can steal from iCarly"!? '''Dingo Dude: '[stands up] I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. '''Sam: They're stealing our banter right in front of us! Freddie: This motel is disgusting. Sam: Oh, you're such a bunch of prancies! goes to wash her hands in the bathroom Carly: after seeing 'Hollywood' the hobo AHHHHHH! A HOBO IN OUR BATHTUB!!!! Spencer: I guess I'll have to speak to Mr. Fufferman about this. Security Guard: Who's ...Mr. Fufferman? Spencer: MAN! WHAT ELSE DON'T YOU KNOW?! Security Guard: I, I, I..... Spencer: DISMISSED GO! Security Guard: Ok, Ok! Spencer:Wait! 217 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Goofs Category:images